The present invention concerns a viscosimeter, more particularly, a viscosimeter adapted to be associated with a gel permeation chromatography device (GPC) operating in liquid phase, said viscosimeter being destined for continuous operation, especially for the characterization of polymers.
It is therefore possible to characterize the distribution curves and the mean molecular weights of the synthetic or natural polymers, and also the branching rate of the macromolecules, and, more generally, all the structural parameters of the molecules involved.
However, one object of the invention is the production of such a viscosimeter capable of being used at high temperature and thus suitable for the characterization of the polymers, especially the polyolefins.